


Kisses and Gun Shots

by amrtrrs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, This is my first time, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: “Are you following me?”Juyeon, the precinct’s most promising officer, has been assigned to a case that he most certainly, positively, absolutely CAN NOT fuck up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about cops is based off of brooklyn nine-nine so don’t expect accuracy, s-sorry
> 
> Their ages are also different bc... duh  
> Also Sangyeon is Eric’s dad because I can do whatever the fuck I want
> 
> fluffly angst

• o n e •

 

Juyeon softly rubs the back of his neck while stretching his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the soreness. He’s been at the office for over 10 hours now. He’s spent most of it hunched over the computer, writing a report about his most recent bust. It was for a drug rink that used teenagers as dealers, though he thinks there’s a lot more to it. He hasn’t quite gotten to the root of it, but busting one of their headquarters was definitely a step closer.

“Get off your ass and take a break. You’re overworking yourself again, J.” Despite the nagging words, the voice is soft. Caring. Juyeon takes in a deep breath before turning around to face his best friend. The boy with soft pink hair, though Juyeon wasn’t sure cops were allowed to have such an... eccentric... choice of style, looks at him with worry.

“It’s alright, Chanhee. I’m almost done, anyway.”

“If you won’t get snacks, then I’ll bring the snacks to you.” Chanhee stands, patting Juyeon’s shoulder before disappearing into the break room.

Juyeon is thankful for having met the boy. Their first encounter was when they were still training. Juyeon was top of all his classes, while Chanhee had trouble to even just attend a class. Naturally, he took the responsibility of ‘tutoring’ the poor boy. Chanhee was worst at combat and gun training. He was a pacifist, a softie, which always made Juyeon wonder why he even wanted to become a cop, but he’s never actually asked him.

Chanhee returns with a plate of doughnuts and coffee. “How... stereotypical.” Juyeon comments, earning a small nudge.

“Fine, don’t have some then!” Chanhee turns on his heels, though he knows Juyeon won’t let him go anyway.

“You know I’m kidding.” He does. “Thanks, Chan.” Juyeon smiles at him, genuinely.

———

Juyeon takes a sip of coffee and a bite of doughnut as he types the last few words of his report. He smiles to himself, content. It’s his first big bust in a while, so he made sure to be thorough on his report. This bust meant a lot on him. It proves he’s gotten back into his funk. He hopes his next case isn’t another petty theft or another missing grandma.

His wishes won’t be just wishes for long, though. His boss comes at his table as Juyeon was mid-bite. Awkward. “Lee, I’d like to see you in my office.”

Juyeon quickly chews on his food while nodding. “Y-yes, sir.” He manages to say, barely choking on his confectionary.

He sheepishly wipes off the glaze that has caught onto the corners of his lips, and picks himself off his swivel chair, realizing he’s lost feeling in his legs for sitting so long. The walk from his desk to the office is short, but he manages to stumble all through it, earning a laugh and a stare from his co-workers.

“You’ve finished your report?” is the first thing Captain Bae says. With his soft features and personality, you wouldn’t believe he was a captain of precinct. Let alone one of the best and toughest.

“Yes, sir.” Captain Bae’s face contorts. He feels odd about being called ‘sir’ since he’s not that much older than Juyeon. Jacob Bae, Valedictorian of his class, straight A student, youngest officer to be promoted to a captain, certified overachiever, though despite all of this, he remains humble and unsatisfied with his work. He pushes himself too hard, as his boyfriend would remind him every night.

“I know it was a big bust, but I’m assigning to another quite high-priority case.” Jacob reaches for a file in one of his drawers and reaches it over to Juyeon.

“Eric Sohn.” Juyeon reads aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Here’s an update, though it’s short and won’t really drive the plot as much :< sorry

The laugh emanating from Chanhee's lips were beyond unbearable at that point. Juyeon could just punch him in the face. He didn't understand what the problem was.

Did he really look that old? He was barely 5 years older than that Eric guy in the file he was given. Granted, Eric is a College Junior, bright eyed and still full of hope, while he was an overworked cop with a few years full of sleepless nights tracking down criminals under his belt.

"So, you're babysitting him." The mocking smug look on Chanhee's face only annoys Juyeon even more.

"I'm not."

"Stalking?"

"That's worse." Juyeon pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "And no, I'm not stalking him. I'd have to arrest myself."

"Then what exactly is your assignment?"

"Just... keeping an eye on him. That's all."

"Undercover. As a college boy."

"Basically, yes." Juyeon leans against the corner of his desk as he rereads the file. His eyes keep going back to the photo attached. Juyeon's mind keeps circling back, studying the boy's features. He looks... cute, Juyeon thinks, Eric didn't seem like he'd cause much problems.

"You're 'studying' to become a vet?" Chanhee suddenly says. He straightens himself from hunching over to read the file as Juyeon looks up at him. "That's kinda perfect. Wasn't that your dream job as a kid?"

"Yeah. It's kinda cool."

"This Eric kid's studying to become a vet too?" Juyeon responds with an affirmative hum. "He's a vet that dances? How much trouble could he be?"

"I don't know, but it's not him the department's worried about. It's his dad."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Lee Sangyeo-"

"HIS DAD IS LEE SANGYEON?" Chanhee's eyes grow to about the size of golfballs. For a good reason, Juyeon thinks. He remembers reading old reports about him.

Sangyeon Lee was a well-known drug lord in the 80's, notorious for bringing Korea's drug-related crimes to an all time high. When his wife found out about his underground business, she escaped to America.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you watching over him? Sangyeon Lee seems more than capable of looking after his own son."

"He doesn't know he has a son. He wouldn’t want him either, if he knew.”

"Ahh" Chanhee's face visibly contorts into an expression Juyeon finds difficult to interpret. "So, you're like a body guard?"

"Yeah, sure. Something like that." Juyeon shrugs. "I'm also gonna see if he's got any information on his dad. It might help us find him, it's been 30 years. It's time to finally throw him in jail, don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Juyeon stares at himself in the mirror. He can't remember the last time he wore skinny jeans, more so, ripped skinny jeans. He can't quite decide if he likes it or not. The dorm room he was assigned wasn't at all like he expected. Men's dormitories are never a pretty sight, though this one was clean and smelled of freshly washed linen.

Chanhee had already managed to spill his luggage's contents on his side of the room. Juyeon looks over his shoulder with a face of disappointment. "There's a closet for a reason."

"I have a process." The shorter boy retorts. Cap. Bae asked Chanhee to help on this assignment, and Juyeon appreciates having a familiar face around.

"Well speed it up, Chan. Orientation starts in an hour."

"You seem excited."

"Maybe I am." Juyeon sighs, turning back to face the mirror. "Another chance at youth? I'll take it."

"You're 25, J, not 70."

———

The auditorium wasn't as packed as Juyeon expected it to be. Maybe, this wasn't such a great idea after all. They were practically the only 'juniors' there, which highlighted their age even more, being amongst a sea of freshmen. Well at least that was the case for Juyeon. Chanhee had been gifted with a babyface, though he insists it's more of a curse than a gift.

"Okay, fine. You were right. This was a bad idea, we should've just settled i-"

"I'd say thanks, but you're always obnoxiously right. Your boy is over there."

"He's not my boy." Juyeon almost chokes. "W-where is he?"

"Right side, 6th row, 4th column." Chanhee whispers. "He's a lot shorter than I expected him to be."

"You're short too."

"Touché."

"How exactly do I keep an eye on him at all times?" Juyeon had never been good at coming up with plans, just following them. So, this felt like going to a gunfight, which he had been in before, without a gun. "He'd be weirded out by a 5'11 man following him around, don't you think?"

"Befriend him?" Juyeon's head snaps to face Chanhee's with an expression unidentifiable between shock, adoration, curiosity, and... denial? "You know, so it won't be weird." Juyeon simply goes back to looking stern, and nods.

"How would I do that?"

"Introduce yourself? Ask him out."

"ASK Him out?" Juyeon almost screams, but manages to sink back down into a loud whisper.

"Yeah. To coffee? Get to know him. Not on like a date. Calm down, Romeo. Julio's too young for you." Chanhee smiles teasingly, adding a small nudge.

"Juliet was 13, and Romeo was 16."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing." Juyeon mumbles, facing back to the stage. The orientation's been on for 2 hours now, and Juyeon thinks he should've eaten first.

———

"Which dorm room is your boy in?" Chanhee asks, looking at his shoes as he walks on the grass.

"It should be the one right next to ours."

Chanhee looks up. His face, Juyeon believes, seems hopeful. "So your chance of seeing him would be quite high?" Juyeon just shrugs.

They enter their dormitory, careful not to touch the wet paint of the walls. The elevator always smells oddly, and Juyeon just can't seem to figure out why that is.

Just as Chanhee had suspected, Eric is sitting idly between his door and their's. Juyeon's attention is ripped from his phone as Chanhee gives him a small kick on the leg. Juyeon looks up at Chanhee, and he's quick to point at the small boy sitting in the hall. "Go talk to him." He whispers before walking quickly to open their dorm room.

Juyeon's left with no time to react when he's suddenly in front of Eric. He clears his throat, letting Eric know his presence. "Ah sorry. What was that?" Eric smiles, taking out his earphones and setting down his book, which is a mystery novel, Juyeon notes.

"I'm Juyeon. Lee. Uh Lee Juyeon." He gives one of his eye smiles, which he hasn't flashed in a while, in an attempt to look less intimidating. Maybe even younger, he hopes.

"My mom calls me Youngjae, but people just call me Eric." He stands quietly, nestling his book in his arm. "Eric Sohn." He reaches out a hand to Juyeon, one that Juyeon takes hesitantly.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Left my keys inside." Eric shrugs. "I called my roommate, but he said he won't be able to make it back for another hour or so."

Juyeon swallows harshly. "You can wait in my room. My roommate's there too."

"No, that's alright. I'd hate to be a bother."

"No worries at all. You won't be bother." Something in Eric lights up, as he nods slowly. "Good. Come on."

Chanhee's lazily scrolling through his phone when they come in. He shoots up into a proper posture when he sees Eric. "Oh, hey." Chanhee blushes red of embarrassment when he realizes their pristine dorm room is littered with only his things. "Sorry about th- my mess. It's mine, Juyeon's a neat freak. My name's Chanhee."

"I'm Eric. You're new?" He asks.

"No, I'm Chanhee. Though, New would be a cool name." Eric smiles, a short giggle escaping his lips.

"I meant are you new here? I've never seen you guys before."

"Oh I used to drive back and forth to School, but Juyeon, over here, just transferred and needed a roommate. You know, best friend duties." Eric nods, seemingly buying the story.


End file.
